


'Cuz I'm Yours

by bluetenheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Mild Language, Post TLJ, Secret Love Song, Song fic, TROS does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetenheart/pseuds/bluetenheart
Summary: A glimpse into Rey's and Ben's secret romance through their force bond, and the emotions which come with such a romance.Song Fic - Secret Love Songs by Little Mix
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	'Cuz I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of song fics and I'm not too sure what they're supposed to look like? But this song just screams reylo to me, and I love the artist, so I figured I'd give it a go.  
> Surprisingly, I ended up really love how this fic turned out, so I hope others enjoy it as well!

When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that  
'Cause I'm yours  
\---

Rey sat next to the Falcon’s window, staring into space. She was curled up on a somewhat-comfy chair she had pulled over next to the window. Her mind was running several lightyears a minute, thoughts of why, when, and what if were loitering inside her head.  
Why had he saved her life? Why had she escaped without killing him?  
When did he start having feelings towards her? When had she fallen for him?  
What if she had took his hand? What if, somehow, they could be together?

\---  
We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
\---

Somehow, Rey made it to her current sleeping space without anyone bothering her with questions, questions she wouldn’t want to answer. She barely shut the door before she burst into tears. And as fate would have it, the Force decided now was a great time to connect the two of them.  
At first, he didn’t even realize they had been connected, and continued staring at the data pad he had in his hands. She easily felt when he realized; his rage and hurt were clear as day. This caused her sobs to intensify.  
“Rey, are you okay?” he asked as worry began to replace his anger.  
“I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m crying,” she replied in between breaths. She tried to wipe the tears away to no avail. Still, she kept trying, rubbing her eyes red; she was sure they would be sore after she pulled herself together. He pulled her into a tight, comforting hug; she leaned into him.

\---  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless  
\---

Rey sat down on her mattress and sighed; it had been another long and tiring day. She smiled when she felt him. It took him a few minutes, as usual, to realize the Force had connected them. This time he was staring down at some map spread out on a table.  
“Rey!” he said, joy appearing on his face as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She would undoubtedly be leaning into him with her arm around her shoulders, keeping her close, by the end of their chat.  
She began to rant about her day, just like she did every night. After her venting was complete, he would begin his. They would talk for hours, neither really caring if they got no sleep.  
Then it would end, often in the middle of their sleepy, non coherent, talk. All that would be left were the feelings of sadness and regret coming through their bond, and a hope that they would get the same chance the next night.

\---  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
\---

A neutral planet was hosting a huge event. There would be dancing, nice food, and loads of important people. Naturally, both the Resistance and First Order desperately wanted to pull those people to their side of the conflict.  
Neither Rey nor Ben told the other they were attending. Neither of them wanted to let the other one know they would be at insanely huge and important event. Perhaps neither of them wanted to believe that they had fallen in love with their enemy.  
Ben felt her first. He knew she was on the same planet as she was. Rey felt his anger, joy, and insecurity, thus alerting her that they were both at this event.  
She had known the First Order would almost certainly attend, but she hadn’t wanted to believe that he would. Wouldn’t he had told her? Not that she had told him…  
“I understand,” he said through the bond, his anger fading away. His insecurity, however, rose. He was worried about what he was wearing in front of her. She laughed at this realization. He smiled in response. He didn’t think there was anyway for a bystander to have connected her laugh to his smile.  
“Wanna dance?” he asked, half joking.   
“Sure, if we can shoo all these people away.” She wore a smile as she replied, before following the General and taking a flask of some alcoholic beverage.  
“I can do that,” he offered, completely joking this time.  
“You will not,” she said before smiling up at him one last time. Neither of them could afford to stand and flirt any longer; after all, they had come here for a reason.

\---  
When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?  
Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless  
\---

Ben hated playing Kylo. Kylo had do political crap, had to keep his followers by any means possible, and was seen as a monster by the woman he loved.  
Everyday, it felt like a burdon to march around the Finalizer to one meeting or another. He had made it a habit to shoot down ideas involving attacking the Resistance which could possible harm Rey. He instead chose to focus on gathering new First Order recruits and allies. This was an important task as well, so he got away with it for several months before Hux finally spoke up. Kylo just shrugged and walked away, the facade disappearing as he entered his quarters.  
He was just Ben as he waited for the bond to connect him to her. Everyday, he felt an immense fear that she wouldn’t show up. His unease was always met with her reassurance. She would tell him through their bond that she was still there, and that the bond would connect them again. Maybe not that night, but it would soon. They would be okay; their relationship wouldn’t falter if they didn’t talk one night.  
He would calm down and tell himself that their love wasn’t hopeless. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was lying or not.

\---  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
\---

“Rey,” Ben breathed as he pulled her into a hug. He had been waiting for her to show up; he had been sitting on his bed, his head in his hands and his elbows digging into his legs.  
“What, what’s wrong?” she asked, worry flooding from her side of the bond. For a moment, she received no answer, just a tighter hug. Then he pushed a handful of memories to her.  
As Snoke’s apprentice, he had received many opportunities for political marriages. Of course, he turned them all down. When he became Supreme Leader, the requests became much more common. He always declined them and thought no more about it.  
But this one was different. For one, they were persistent; they kept saying that this would benefit both themselves and their planet, but the First Order as well. Kylo knew this was true, and that he’d be a fool not to accept. Even the high ranking generals who knew of the possibility encouraged him to take it.  
Ben did not want to. He couldn’t, even if no one expected this marriage to have any love involved.  
Rey took in a deep breath as she began to cry. She knew the implications this marriage would have. If she was in his place, would she take the deal? If it would significantly help what she cared about, she wasn’t sure she would decline.  
“I don’t care about the First Order. Or, not enough to accept,” he said, his voice muffled by her hair.  
“And I want you. B-because I love you.”

\---  
And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
\---

He had chosen her over a deal which would benefit and the First Order so, so much. Obviously, she had known that he had feelings for her, and she had known that he wasn’t completely Kylo who was in love with the First Order. Ben Solo had been slipping through more and more. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if Kylo was now only a mask worn around the First Order.  
However, the amount of fear and sadness which flooded their bond when he ran and pulled her into a hug shocked her. He was so upset at the thought at marrying some random woman who had an impressive lineage and the perfect planet, even if neither of them had any feelings towards the other. And the thought of them having heirs together made Rey want to gag and cry at the same time.  
Maybe what had surprised her the most was her reaction to seeing the memories. She hated the thought.  
She loved him too.  
While she had known that her feelings towards him had become increasingly stronger over time, she hadn’t truly given it much thought. She certainly hadn’t given any thought about having a future with him either. But the conversation from the night before changed that.  
That conversation also made sitting next to Leia in meetings much more awkward. So much so that the General even asked her if there was something on her mind which she would like to share. Rey had paused for a moment before saying no and heading off towards the ’fresher.  
She knew that Leia still believed that her son could come back to the light, but Rey wasn’t ready to disclose whatever this was between her and Ben.  
She really wanted to tell her, but how would she react? How would anyone else react to her being in love with the enemy?

\---  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours  
\---

It had been another long day running the galaxy. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t running the galaxy, but it sure felt like it with the First Order’s massive expansions throughout the last few months.  
Hux was definitely getting suspicious, but Ben couldn’t be bothered any less.  
He had to keep on keeping on. Both he and Rey had to. There was no other way.  
Each day, they would do their respective duties and try their very hardest to not get caught thinking about the other. Then they would see each other at night. Although he had been all around much more happier now that he had gotten rid of most of Kylo Ren and even began to embrace some of the light side, he was only ever truly happy when he was with her.   
He wanted her, and only her. He wanted to fully escape Kylo and come home where he could finally have a normal relationship with her and neither would have to hide any more. Maybe his mother would even accept him back.  
Maybe. But probably not. Nothing had ever gone right in his life. Except for her. But even she was gone when he woke up in the morning.

\---  
Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
\---

Ben slammed the door to his quarters shut. He was so damn tired of hiding. He was done hiding his feelings, he was done hiding his relationship, and he was done hiding Ben Solo under Kylo Ren.  
He slid down against the white wall he had been leaning on. As he sat down on the floor, he looked over to where the remnants of his mask were just sitting. He forcefully yanked his gloves off and tossed them next to his mask, his wrists quickly beginning to ache from the harsh way he ungloved himself. He clenched his hands tight in an effort to ease the pain. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work.  
Tears were falling from his eyes as he sat on the floor and continued to clench and unclench his hands. He didn’t even realize when their bond connected them. He only noticed when he felt her hands wiggle into his clenched fist. She looked at him with concern and understanding. He pulled her into him and they sat on the floor together, cradling each other, both of them crying at their sad reality.

\---  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
\---

There was another event being hosted by the same neutral planet as before. They hadn’t been swayed to either side yet, and they were still hoping for a perfect offer.  
Positive that the First Order was attending, and having heard rumors that there was unrest upon their ranks, the Resistance knew they had to be prepared for the worst. Rey just nodded her head and hooked her lightsaber onto her belt. This time, she had told Ben that she was attending. He replied that he was too.  
To try and stick to their respective missions, neither acknowledged the other for the first half of the event.  
Then the dancing began in full swing; the dance floor was covered in dancing pairs. Even members of the Resistance joined in. Finn had sheepishly asked Rose to dance with him, Poe found some random girl, and even Leia gave in after Chewie offered to dance.  
Some of the lower rank First Order officers had also wandered off and pulled in partners to dance with.  
Rey finally looked up at Ben, who was at the complete opposite side of the room. Ben returned her stare.  
“I don’t care anymore,” Rey pushed through their bond.  
“Me neither.”  
“Can you get outside? No one would notice us.”  
“Yes. I would have to go shove some crap down Hux’s throat, though.”  
“Meet you outside in five minutes?”  
“Sure.”  
Rey didn’t face any difficulties escaping the crowding building, anyone would would have cared was dancing. She decided to stroll for a few minutes until she sat down under a tree. Her legs were resting on a patch of snow, but it was a welcome change from the hot building.  
After feeding Hux some lie that he wasn’t feeling well and handing the night’s responsibilities over to him, Ben left to go find Rey.  
She jumped up and ran to him, throwing her hands around his neck. They hadn’t ever truly been together outside of their bond. For a minute, they just stood there, clutching on to each other for dear life. They shifted their bodies ever so slightly and shared the most tender kiss before they heard the sounds of fighting erupting from the hall. They froze as they watched a corner of the building explode.  
“Rey! Where are you?” they heard Finn yell. Ben’s comm was beeping nonstop. They shared one last look before reluctantly letting go of each other and running in complete opposite directions, waves of sadness spilling from each end of their bond.

\---  
Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

**Author's Note:**

> could someone please enlighten me on Star Wars time? like do they use hours/minutes/seconds/etc? i've been looking into it online and such, but i haven't really found anything, most that comes up is time as in BBY/ABY.


End file.
